Adam
Adam Kane was born the clone of The Creator, an ancient geneticist who needed an heir to carry on his lifetime goal of manipulating human evolution's course. The people Adam believed to be his parents, Michael and Kara, were actually The Creator's loyal employees. The Creator surreptitiously guided Adam's progress as he began college at the age of 12, won honors for genetics research at Stanford, obtained his medical degree, and became a head researcher at Genomex under Dr. Paul Breedlove's mentorship in October 13, 1978. Adam choose to focused instead on curing childhood disease through DNA manipulation after failing to impart a conscience upon the first New Mutant, Gabriel Ashlocke. Once Adam discovered that several children had developed superhuman abilities as a result of these experiments, he continued to work on selected mutations in secret before finally ceasing his work altogether. During the time that Adam worked on selected New Mutant he fell in love with one of his research subjects; the Stealth New Mutant Danielle Hartman. She evantually left him for his friend Mason Eckhart. Mason and Adam would later become bitter enemies; Mason blamed Adam for the destruction of his immune system due to a mysterious accident labelled "Incident X." During the time of Adam's professional rivalry with Genomex's star geneticist Dr. Dennis Malone; which lasted until Dr. Malone left Genomex. Adam made an enemy of his closest professional colleague, Dr. Benjamin McTeague, by having a brief affair with his wife Lucy. During Adam's latter days at Genomex his then lover Christina, turned out to be using him to gain Genomex contacts to further her own career goals. Christina did, however, connect Adam with the powerful financial backers who made it possible for Adam to flee Genomex to build Sanctuary and create The New Mutant Underground Network. Using The New Mutant Database he had stolen from Dr. Paul Breedlove during his escape, Adam recruited The Mutant X Team members to help him protect New Mutants from being captured by The GSA. GENOMEX SECURITY FILE: MX999AAA ADAM Priority Clearance Only UPDATED 5/30 Genomex's association with the demagogue known as Adam begins long before his formation of the criminal Mutant X. At one time, the youthful genetics prodigy was an integral part of this organization. His scientific genius brought forth many of the breakthroughs in New Mutant development and control that are still applied in practice today (see files on subdermal governors, stasis pods, Subject 1.0, Section Nine, etc...). These contributions must all be disregarded in light of the fact that Adam grew into a maniacal, power-thirsty betrayer to the entire Genomex cause. His actions beginning with "Incident X" (classified as TOP PERSONNEL ONLY) have been a destructive threat not only to our own security, but the human race in general. This factor coupled with his considerable knowledge of operation modes and upper echelon staff makes him Genomex's NUMBER ONE ENEMY (PRIORITY RED). Due to working procedure (since reversed by Mr. Eckhart following "X") Adam's background, like many of the early Genomex staff, was deliberately obscured. What can be pieced together is the certainty that he was brought to Genomex by Dr. Breedlove as a teenage phenomenon who had already obtained several advanced science degrees. Whether he was a blood relation, mere recruit or even early clone of the doctor himself has never been determined. No records of actual surname, parentage or schooling exist. Mandatory mental health exams by then staff psychologist, Dr. Peter Van Hobson (since replaced by Dr. Varady) indicate that Adam himself might not have been aware of his true origins; a victim of chronic amnesia or brainwashing. Mr. Eckhart has since stated, however, that Adam's intelligence was completely capable of deceiving the most astringent of psychic evaluations as well as any lie-detecting devices incorporated at the time. During his time at Genomex, Adam grew close to many of the New Mutant subjects he treated. Security tape archives have revealed that one of these relationships was of a romantic nature. The female involved was Molecular Danielle Hartman (see Security file #XS668X), a Stealth being trained for espionage assignments. This short-lived indiscretion seems to be an isolated incident and as Hartman has since gone AWOL it is doubtful whether she can be used as leverage against him. Among the staff only Dr. Breedlove and Mr. Eckhart gained any true confidences from Adam, trusts that injured them both. No other strong Genomex alliances were formed during his tenure. Many GSagents have speculated that Adam himself was some kind of New Mutant, possibly a natural Psionic. Mr. Eckhart would like it made clear that this theory is dangerously incorrect. Adam's gifts (and weapons) are of a freakishly evolved human brain and cannot be diminshed or treated as a New Mutant variant. This is exactly the reason he is so lethal to the patriotic community and why he and Mutant X must be brought down dead or alive. "Weaknesses of character, such as compassion, guilt and generosity towards the unhuman are the sole chinks in Adam's armor and must be exploited to end his menace to mankind." (Eckhart, permanent directive. Undated). This mandate remains in place UFN. Genomex.net Mail-Pseurver Document RE: ADAM ID:62A8J73I2EH SUBJ: Re: Adam DATE: Friday, ***. 13, **** 13:30 TO: Mason Eckhart, Security Director FROM: Agent R. Foley, #7W66KV12 Sir, As you surmised, the data requested on the subject known as Adam was completely eradicated from our files. I have doubts to its existence before incident X, but all our sources draw a complete blank. I have taken the liberty of employing several background specialists to research the matter. To my astonishment, they turned in separate reports that bore no resemblance to each other. I have summarized them for you below: 1) Submitted by Investigator Hawley. The former Genomex scientist called Adam was in fact the illegitimate child of Eleanor Singer, becoming Dr. Breedlove's stepson upon their marriage. The Singer fortune and well-placed connections kept the boy a secret, raising him in secluded east coast schools throughout his adolescence. Adam's sudden emergence as a vital part of Genomex can now be explained as mere nepotism. This also accounts for the Breedloves' passive attitude toward him after Incident X. Candidates for Adam's father are difficult to pinpoint. Eleanor Singer concentrated on her medical career for most of her youth with no noticeable gaps in time from her education and subsequent practice. Therefore, the baby was conceived and born in her teenage years. She was courted by various Kennedys, Hearsts and Posts, but it is wise not to rule out any attractive male members of the Singer household staff, several of which bore striking resemblances to the adult Adam from photos provided. 2) Submitted by Sara Stein-Glock, Glock Investigations. It is this agency's opinion that Adam is a kidnapped son of European royalty, most likely fathered (or grand-fathered) by the noted scientist, Albert Einstein. This well-kept secret and placement within a powerful American-based organization covers all bases: his unreliable temperament, documented genius and later hostile actions toward Genomex. His focused interest in genetics and perfecting bloodlines also become clear. DNA tests will confirm our data, but we feel 85% certain, the unstable Rostov line is his lineage with 10% in favor of Medici and 5% for Windsor. 3) Submitted by J.D. McCaulay & Assoc. Adam is not a human being, but an early product of the Breedlove laboratory. Based on notes and early university lectures of the noted scientist in the late 1950's, the idea of combining genetics and robotics was often discussed. Thus, Adam is an android, a hybrid of human DNA (probably Breedlove's own) and computer technology. It all fits: he is an artificial man with an unreasonably high IQ and no emotional reasonability; his history begins and ends at Genomex; and finally, the eerie connection he shared with Paul Breedlove fits into place. Therefore, it is this firm's suggestion that the doctor created a Frankenstein monster that is even more dangerous than previously cited. If Genomex wishes assistance in eliminating the subject, McCaulay & Associates would gladly stay on the payroll to finish the job. Adam Quotes ~ Emma. When I started this journey, I always knew I needed someone like you. Someone with the gift of inner vision and the strength of character to bear the weight of such a gift. Now, in time you'll come to see yourself as I see you, but for now, you'll just have to take my word for it. You're an answered prayer. And Brennan, I never wanted to work with someone like you. Someone who'd squander his incredible gift on petty crime and an outlaw's live for the moment mentality. Until I realized that I'd chosen the path of the outlaw for myself. And who better than a fellow outlaw to show me the way? You've both seen what we're up against and that the odds are against us. But Emma, I hope this is the chance for you to fulfill the potential you know is inside you but have never been quite able to reach. And Brennan, for you, it's an opportunity to put the past behind you and join with us in helping to create a new future. ~ Welcome to Mutant X. God help anyone who stands in our way. ~ Daniel Benedict: What do I say to him? Adam: It's deeds, not words. ~ The Chinese say wait three days before you make a big decision. ~ Shalimar: So I'm the only one who gets to make a hazmat fashion statement? Adam: That's right. But you just wait. It'll be the rage of the spring collection. ~ Adam: Understanding your opponent's weakness is important for everything in life. Emma: So what are yours? Adam: None of your damn business. ~ One man's tribal magic is another man's holistic healing. ~ Brennan: How'd it go? Adam: Didn't. Shalimar: Hey, did you find the sequencer? Adam: No. Jesse: I've been trying to reach you– Adam: Turned off my comlink. Emma: Is everything okay? Adam: Got my ass kicked. ~ We're all walking dichotomies. Light and dark, good and evil, yin and yang. ~ I know your weaknesses and I used them against you. It was very weird. It was very dark. But you guys saved me and I don't know what to say. Thank you. ~ Jesse: Still can't see you cramming for a final, though. Adam: Who says I had to cram? ~ Good. So we got the blind leading the stupid. ~ Why don't you do yourself a little favor and get your ass out of my Sanctuary? ~ Look, I am no happier about getting into bed with this guy than you are! Let me rephrase that. ~ There’re no guarantees in life, Emma. Not for new mutants. Not for anybody. ~ Secretary Jenny: Excuse me, the General can’t see you without an appointment. Adam: Well, sure he can. All he has to do is look up--I’ll be there. ~ We'll face any challenge that lies ahead of us. And to hell with anyone who stands in our way. ~ You want to play around with mutant genetics, I’m the last person you want to play with. ~ We should just wear Mutant X t-shirts. ~ I always saw myself dying of old age. You know, with lots of friends and colleagues lined up to pay their respects. Of course, as it turns out, I don’t have any friends and colleagues except for Mutant X, and the way things are going, I’m not sure they’d show up. ~ I know it’s not easy working with me sometimes, not getting the whole picture. And I realized something about myself in there. Which is that sometimes I hold back so that I can be the only one who sees all the cards. So that I can stay in control. ~ What she needs right now is not your worry. What she needs is your support, the way a partner supports a partner. ~ Adam: Images from my life have been deliberately taken out of context by the prosecution to portray me as some sort of a criminal, as a terrorist, and my teammates as some sort of genetic monsters. I will tell you this: that the genetic therapies I performed at Genomex saved hundreds of lives. And I will tell you that I made mistakes, and that some of my patients developed extraordinary abilities that I could never have forseen and that these abilities have complicated their lives. But I will also tell you that if this had been a real trial, and I were allowed to really defend myself, and you invite those patients here and you would hear the vast majority of them say thank you for what I have done, which is to defend them against the forces that would exploit or eradicate them. Warren: Objection. Conjecture. Judge: Mr. Kane, you will confine yourself to the facts. Adam: The so-called government forces that the prosecution says that I tampered with, that I battled with, that was the Genetic Security Agency. It’s a rogue agency whose job it was to hunt down, to torture and to murder these specially gifted human beings. Warren: Objection.Janet: Let the man speak Adam: All right, there’s another fact. The team of brave young people that I work with, called Mutant X, have saved hundreds of their lives. But you were not allowed to see those images today because the prosecution chose not to show Your Honors those images. Now why is that? Well, because this trial is a joke, right? It’s a sham, and I still don’t know why. Is it really about some sort of an elaborate revenge that is orchestrated against me by enemies whose names I am not allowed to know? But I will tell you this. That I am extremely proud of what my teammates and I have accomplished. And that I face whatever verdict you send down with something you Justices may never again enjoy: a conscience which is clear. ~Caring for someone means telling them all truths. It took me a long time to learn that.